harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic Harpers Falls Number 9
Last time on Harpers Falls: *Hannah Anderson-Harper was adopted by Michael and Shelby *Aileen dog-napped a yorkie owned by a teacher at Harper Academy *After her despicable crimes, Aileen fled to New York City. As Aileen Harper drove down I-95, down towards New York, she laughed insanely. She felt that now, she could be as awful as she wanted to be; and would be away from those losers in her family. "I showed those losers all right!" she crowed, as she drove down I-95, "Watch out, New York, here comes Aileen Harper!" Meanwhile, Richard Harper had called the entire family to the Harper mansion, Erica, Jason, Aaron, Michelle and Michael were called; as were Dylan; Rosemary; Sheila; Chris; Alex; and also Hannah. Shelby was also in attendance, and Michelle's new housemate, Marie Sanborne. "Obviously, this is a celebration," Richard said, his eyes, feeling old and as tired as time, "I gave the headmaster job to Michael, who has carried himself well, but now, I have to make a decision on who is to become the CEO of Harper Industries, like my father and great grandfather before me. Aaron and Jason have made it clear they don't want the job, as they have a life in Boston; as does Erica, who is happiest at her job; Dylan also spends his time working at getting his new bookstore back in shape, and that takes a lot of his time; also Dylan has handed control of his stocks to Rosemary, and Chris; Alex and Sheila have given control of their stocks to her. But Rose is not happy with working in the business, as she is in school. So, I have to decide who can handle being CEO of the business. And I choose Michelle, to be the company's new CEO!" Everyone was happy. Marie was jubilant; Chris, Alex and Sheila kissed their mother; Dylan and Rosemary cheered that their aunt would run the family business. Michelle gratefully accepted it, but made it clear that she would still be a teacher; as well as CEO of the family company. However, it was a shocker, when Aileen stormed in. "How come I wasn't told of this family pow-wow!" she screamed. "I thought you were going to New York?" Dylan said. "I was, but that is neither here or there, loser!" Aileen spat, "I heard that someone was named Harper Industries CEO!" "Yes, someone was named the new CEO," Rosemary glared at Aileen. "Was it me?" Aileen smiled. "Don't be so stupid," Sheila smirked, "You certainly wouldn't be in the running!" "I am a Harper," Aileen screamed, "not like you! You're nothing but a miserable Wainwright!" "She is a Harper by blood," Hannah said nastily toward her ex-best friend, "and you had best treat her with respect!" "No!" Aileen scoffed, "Why on earth would I want to treat Sheila Wainwright with any kind of respect? I am a Harper, and she is nothing!" "I wouldn't say that," Dylan smiled a cheshire cat smile, "because someone close to her is the new Harper Industries CEO!" "Will you tell me who is the NEW CEO?!" Aileen screeched in rage. "My mother in-law!" Alex Wainwright shot at Aileen. "Michelle is the new CEO!" Aileen's face turned a horrid shade of white. "What?! Aunt Michelle is the new CEO?!" she screamed, "That is robbery! She is a mere teacher! How can she run a multi-national corporation?! I am the clear and proper choice of CEO!" Michelle looked coldly at her niece, "Is that a threat?" she asked Aileen acidly. "You're right it is a threat!" Aileen said imperiously, "That company is of Harper blood, and only I can handle the job!" "Don't forget, dear niece," Michelle said dangerously, "I TOO am a Harper!" "I don't care!" Aileen screamed, "You won't last long as CEO!" "Is that a threat, Aileen?" Michelle asked dangerously. "However you want it," Aileen said, "I will be the winner, and you will be the loser, like your stupid kids are, and that fruit that Chris married!" Chris walked right up to Aileen, and glared at her. "I can't slap you, because I was taught to respect women!" he said. However, Sheila slapped her soundly across the face, "Chris can't slap you," she said harshly, "but I sure can!" Aileen glared at her, "You will pay for that, you stupid piece of crap!" she screamed, "You have no right to slap my face!" Sheila grabbed her cousin's shirt, "I'll mop up the floor with you, if you don't shut your mouth!" she shouted, "I know you hate me and the rest of our family, but you can't be running roughshod over everyone all the time!" "And why not?" Aileen sneered, "I am the only one who knows what being a Harper means! It means POWER!" "That is not true," Richard roared at Aileen, who looked very ashen, "and you well know it!" This began a screaming match between Richard and Aileen, and suddenly Richard keeled over. "Grandfather!" Rosemary screamed. "Daddy, get a doctor!" Aileen smiled evilly, as she ran out the door. "Aileen, you get back here," Dylan yelled angrily, every inch the older brother, "right now!" She ran out, "No, you loser!" she crowed, "I won!" "I'll go after her," Sheila said, "Don't worry, Dyl, you and the others check on Grandfather." Several seconds later, the ambulance arrived and took the ashen Richard to the hospital, Aaron, Jason, Chris, Alex and Erica piled into Aaron's car, and followed the ambulance, Michael and Shelby had Dylan, Rosemary and Hannah join them in their car; Michelle and Marie drove her car; while Sheila took off after Aileen. Aileen ran off laughing and chortling, shoving people out of the way, "Out of my way, losers!" she said scormfully, "Aileen Harper coming through!" Sheila was more careful but she was losing Aileen as she just barrelled her way through the crowds. "You better stop, Aileen," Sheila yelled, "You won't get away with it!" But by then, she had lost Aileen, she had ran too fast and was at her car and was gone by the time Sheila got to the parking lot. Sheila sank to the ground and sobbed. Aileen had gotten away with things again, and this time, it could well mean her grandfather's death! Julie Wandsworth, another one of Aileen's victims, came over and put her arm around Sheila. "What happened, Sheila?" Julie asked. Sheila told Julie the whole story, "I thought you were transferring to another school?" she asked worriedly. "I thought about it," Julie said, "but I think it would make better sense to stay, I will not let that Aileen Harper get away with what she did." "I am worried about my grandfather most of all," Sheila said, "Aileen and him got into a screaming match and he keeled over soon after." "My car is over here, Sheila," Julie said, "Hop in, I will get you over to the hospital." Julie drove Sheila to the hospital, and they parked in the lot. "Julie, please come with me," she said. Julie nodded assent and ran with her. In the emergency room, Dylan was crying, his heart almost broken. Hannah and Rosemary comforting him. Sheila and Julie came in. "Chris," she asked, "how is he?" Alex pulled his sister in-law close, "We're going to have to be strong," he said, "they say he might not make it." Michelle held her daughter close, "I'm afraid Alex is right, honey," she said, "we're still waiting." Dylan calmed down, as Hannah put her arm around her new brother. Soon, the doctor came out, his face was sullen. Michael went over to him. "Oh no, I fear to ask," he said. "He didn't make it," the doctor said, "I'm terribly sorry, all of you." Dylan collapsed in tears, as Chris, Alex, Hannah and Rosemary comforted him; Sheila sobbed in Julie's arms. Julie was in tears as well. "Did they say what happened?" Shelby choked out. "It was a massive stroke, brought on by stress," the doctor said, "death was almost near instantaneous." "And we know who did this," Sheila said, "Aileen. They had a fight and he collapsed soon after!" Meanwhile, Aileen had the radio turned up to the hardest hard rock station, out of Boston. She failed to hear the news announcement. "Richard Harper, one of the most well-known members of the Harper family is dead." Aileen toasted herself. Richard Harper, may you burn! For keeping my comapny away from me! What will happen next?! *How will Richard's death affect the Harper family? *Will Michelle answer Aileen's taunt to fight her for the company? *What will happen next for the other Harpers? Tune in again for the next installment of Harpers Falls Category:Episodes